


A Lesson In Modesty

by goddess_julie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone seems to compare Merlin and Arthur to one another.  Arthur wouldn't mind if only people saw the Merlin he knows, not the one Merlin portrays.   And his Merlin doesn't have an ounce of Modesty in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson In Modesty

**Author's Note:**

> This work hasn't been betaed, so all mistakes are my own. This was written for a writing prompt 'describe ways in which your character does or doesn’t show modesty'.

mod*es*ty (noun)

 

1\. Humility. Unwillingness to draw attention to your own achievements or abilities  
2\. Sexual reserve. Reserve in appearance, manner and speech, especially in relation to sexual matters  
3\. Shyness. Lack of confidence or assertiveness, with a tendency to embarrass easily  
4\. Simplicity. Lack of grandeur or ostentation  
5\. Moderation. Moderation in size, scale, or extent

 

One word and five describing attributes that did not, in any way, shape or form, fit that of one Merlin Emrys. Oh, Arthur Pendragon was certain that most would accuse him of the pot calling the kettle black, but the difference between himself and Merlin was that he boasted his lack of modesty, Merlin had everyone hoodwinked.

“Oh that Merlin Emrys,” people would say, “he’s such a sweet boy. So innocent, so shy. So MODEST.” And when Arthur would chuckle, often times roll his eyes and gape at how blind they were, they most often regarded him through narrowed eyes and a suggestion that he could learn a thing or two from the lean, handsome brunette.

Arthur Pendragon was in no way jealous of Merlin Emrys and he could only give a haughty dismissal when it was mentioned. And it was mentioned often.

**Humility**

Humility? Merlin was the embodiment of drawing attention to himself. Maybe not for his achievements, but his lack of. The way he was always joking about what a colossal disaster he was, everywhere. In the kitchen, in the office, out of the kitchen or office. Pretty much anywhere Merlin was, disaster followed. Anyone who knew him knew to always have a first aid kit and 911 on speed dial. It was often a running joke with their friends about how clumsy Merlin was, how graceless he could be. 

Wearing a crisply laundered white dress shirt? A douse of red wine would take care of that.

Just sat down to enjoy your meal? A knock of a water glass could drown out your roast hen for you.

The worst part of it was as people laughed at Merlin’s clumsiness, he laughed alongside. He revelled in it. His eyes would crinkle at the corner, the blue depths that always seemed to take Arthur’s breath away would sparkle brighter. His cheeks took on a glowy red hue that had his whole aura changing.

Arthur thought about that first night, when he first got close enough to Merlin where he wasn’t afraid to touch. Not afraid to get too close to the fire that was Merlin Emrys without fear of being burnt. They had polished off a half a dozen bottles of wine between the group of them. Everyone was slowly digesting their dinner and Arthur had found himself on the balcony off of the dining room of Morgana’s flat. 

The moon was high, the sky clear and crisp. Arthur had been cooling off, enjoying the night air when he felt the air shift around him. Turning slightly, he saw Merlin step out behind him, a familiar twinkle in his eyes. Arthur couldn’t help but stare at the other man’s lips, plump from biting as he’d relayed a story from earlier that day, cheeks still caught up in the smile that had graced his face. A smile that caused Arthur to smile immediately. 

“Needed some fresh air?” Merlin asked softly, sliding in closer to Arthur than he’d ever done before. Arthur was loose enough from the wine to let himself think about everything he’d denied himself up until this point.

He nodded. “Yeah, just taking a breather.”

“Are you having a good time?” Merlin asked. His smile turned seductive, his fingers tracing patterns on Arthur’s hand where it rest on the railing. Arthur was rendered breathless, just from a look.

All he could do was nod and smile. He watched Merlin look towards the double door, ensuring that they were still alone. When he was confident they were, he leaned in to graze Arthur’s cheek as his lips found the shell of his ear.

“Come home with me tonight,” Merlin proposed. He nipped at the lobe of Arthur’s ear as the blonde gasped. “Please, all I can think about is you and your mouth and how much I want to taste it.”

Arthur was not proud of his whimper of a response. His cock hardened and he felt his whole body shudder with want. And heat. 

“Fuck Arthur. I’ll be so fucking good to you. Suck your cock, you want that? Want me to suck you down?”

“Merlin…” Arthur whimpered.

“Yeah, you want that don’t you? Me on my knees, sucking your cock down my throat until I gag on it. Choking on your come until you pull off and come all over my face. I’d let you paint me like a whore.” Merlin’s hand moved to Arthur’s erection, palming it seductively until Arthur was sure he was going to come. 

“Fuck,” Arthur whispered softly. His hands were clutching Merlin’s hips, they were the only thing holding him up at that moment and he wondered what the fuck happened to the Merlin he knew and why wasn’t THIS already happening. “Please.”

“We need to go inside,” Merlin whispered, licking Arthur’s jaw before pulling away. Before he could protest, the door opened. 

“What are you two doing out here? Come in, dessert’s on the table,” Morgana, Arthur’s step-sister called with an impatient huff.

“Merlin’s … blowjob … hard…” Arthur was mortified as the words left his mouth. Even more so when both Morgana and Merlin burst into a mocking laughter.

“Right Arthur, I’m sure Merlin just came out here to proposition you to a quick blowjob in the loo before a shag in the cab home. Don’t be a twat, get in here.” Morgana left them alone, her laughter ringing in the air behind her.

“It definitely wouldn’t be a quick blowjob Arthur,” Merlin promised in a filthy, low voice. “I’m going to spend hours on your cock until you can’t help but beg me to come.”

Arthur had spent an extra fifteen minutes on the balcony alone before he was steady enough to go back into the room. And if anyone saw the gleam of wickedness in Merlin’s eye, they sure as hell never mentioned it to him. And Arthur definitely mentioned to no one, just how Merlin could draw out a blow job. He hadn’t been joking about spending hours worshiping Arthur’s cock, and he hadn’t been wrong when boasting about his abilities.

 

**Sexual Reserve**

The first time Arthur met Merlin, they’d gone to a club that Gwaine had recommended. An anything goes, be who you are, no judgements kind of dance club. The girls had gone all out in getting the sexiest, slinkiest dresses and high heels while the guys had pulled out all the stops in pants that had looked like they’d been painted on, shirts that were two seams away from tearing off due to bulging muscles. And then there was Merlin. It was as though no one had given him the memo of where they were going. Or how to dress. Ever.

When he’d shown up at Gwaine’s flat Arthur had laughed to the point where his shirt had ripped. Percy, being the resourceful man he was, took a look at the ripped sleeve, checked out the other and evened them out only to make Arthur’s muscular arms and tanned skin look even sexier under the lights.

Merlin, on the other hand, had worn a pair of well-worn brown cords, a black v neck tee shirt and a red and blue neckerchief. An honest to god neckerchief. Arthur didn’t begrudge him if he hadn’t wanted to pick anyone up or cruise that night, it was his own choice. But he didn’t want to be linked to him, just in case they were worried whatever fashion illness he had, could be contagious.

Then came the cardigan sweaters his grandmother wouldn’t have even worn.

The skinny jeans Arthur would give him, because it made his ass look spankable, but he’d have denied that to his dying day so Arthur didn’t count it.

It was as though Merlin had made it his own personal mission to try and out fashion disaster himself each time they all got together.

It wasn’t until a few months after they’d been all hanging out and Arthur had stopped even noticing what Merlin was wearing when it hit him. Or more so that it had been pointed out to him. “Who’s Merlin trying to fuck tonight?” Leon asked, smirking into his pint of Guinness.

“What?” Arthur still considered Merlin asexual at this point, so just mentioning him and fucking anyone in the same sentence just seemed foreign to him. He nearly gave himself whiplash trying to see. But there he was, the tall, brunette standing against the wall, legs crossed at the knee as he lounged effortlessly beside another man. Their faces were close and Merlin was listening with keen attention to whatever the man was saying into his ear. Moments later, he must have said something funny because Merlin’s head tilted back and his throat bared as he laughed loudly, sensuously, with a captivating smile and twinkling eyes that clearly had whoever the bloke standing with Merlin as enchanted as Arthur now was. It was then that he took in what Merlin was wearing. A pair of sleek black slacks that fit him to perfection, outlining his bulge in what Arthur felt was an obscene manner, only further amplified by the tight, mesh shirt he was wearing.

Arthur felt his cock harden and stomach sink.

“G..gwaine must have dressed him. Merlin doesn’t own clothes like that,” Arthur tried to convince himself. This was Merlin. Asexual Merlin who wore granny jumpers and converse running shoes. Together.

“Nah mate,” the man in question came over, wrapping one arm around each of their shoulders playfully. “You should see some of the clothes in his closet, this was nothing compared to what he has.”

Arthur Pendragon certainly did not drool. Not over Merlin Emrys.

Not much anyways.

And especially not when Merlin and his ‘friend’ linked fingers and headed over to the dance floor where they moved so sinuously, so seductively that Arthur had to turn around for fear of being considered a pervert. If he happened to peek, repeatedly, it was more to ensure Merlin’s virtue and not to watch the slow grind of his hips into the backside of the man he was dancing with. It was definitely not to try commit the memory of Merlin’s sexually charged gaze, his expression as they began to dance even filthier than they had been.

Arthur had to agree with Gwaine when he said by the time Merlin was done, they were all going to need a cigarette.

**Shyness**

It didn’t take Arthur long after that first night at the club where he SAW Merlin to really start to notice him. He noticed now what he, and pretty much the general population who knew Merlin Emrys, took as shyness was really this persona he used to be underestimated. 

He wanted people to think he was shy, that he was this timid little mouse who blushed at the fainted mention of anything improper. That way when he had you disarmed, he could do or say something so filthy, so raw that it took you off guard and knocked you on your ass. 

Which was where Arthur had been that night at Morgana’s dinner party. He barely remembered any of the conversation after his time on the balcony, let alone how he found himself at Merlin’s place, flat on his back with his slacks around his knees and Merlin’s mouth so far down on his cock that he’d been afraid the brunette would choke on him.

Merlin hadn’t. And when he’d sucked any rational thought out of Arthur’s brain, he’d flipped him over, spread his ass cheeks with a precision of a ninja … a sex ninja … and licked, bit and sucked at his hole until Arthur was begging, pleading and crying for Merlin to ‘just fuck him for fucks sake.” He wanted the other man to ‘stuff him so full of his cock he’d be sore for weeks just at the mere thought of it, let alone the fucking he wanted Merlin to give him.”

Arthur Pendragon was not too proud to beg. At least not at the hands of ‘innocent as a church mouse” Merlin Emrys.

If Arthur had thought their night together would be a one off, he’d been sorely mistaken. He’d never been hunted before, but Arthur was sure he’d describe it as exactly how things unfolded after that night. 

The feel of Merlin’s gaze on him became familiarly comfortable after that night. Whenever they would all get together, no matter where Merlin was in a room and where Arthur was, Arthur could always feel the brunette’s gaze on him. Hungry. Calculating. Wanting.

Arthur was the prey and Merlin was biding his time, waiting to jump and claim him. Repeatedly.

And by god, Arthur couldn’t get enough of it. More often than not, he sought out the attention, would initiate situations where Merlin would have to make a scene, any kind of scene to lay claim on him.  
Every time Arthur thought prior to this game that Merlin was easily embarrassed, lacked a confidence to see what he wanted and take it, he suddenly realized he’d never been so wrong in his entire life. Arthur had put him to that test and nearly had a stroke at exactly how much he’d misjudged Merlin.

Of all of their friends, only Gwaine was aware of how involved Merlin and Arthur were. Everyone, including Morgana who was Merlin’s best friend and ultimate confidant, knew they spent time together but thought it was more of the two of them getting off on the fact that no one argued with the other as much as they did. It took the other man barging in on the two of them in Merlin’s cramped bathroom, the blonde bent awkwardly over the counter, faced pressed against the mirror as Merlin fucked into him slowly as a stream of filthy words that would normally make Arthur blush like an innocent school boy, to see what everyone else had missed.

Gwaine hadn’t left until Merlin threatened to tell everyone what had really happened the night Gwaine professed to have bedded a set of gymnast triplets while on vacation in Italy.

Arthur had made a silent promise to himself to find out exactly how that story went, as three years later Gwaine still bragged about that exact night and if one threat from Merlin caused for Gwaine to look like he’d seen a ghost, it was a story he needed to hear.

Gwaine had done a few shots with them as soon as they’d entered the club and went off on the first glimpse of legs up to her shoulders and a skirt so short you could see that far up. When Merlin raised an eyebrow as a response to Arthur asking him to dance, he knew he had to up his game. Which was how Arthur found himself dancing in between two very tall, broad shouldered men. Shirtless men who were covered in a sheen layer of sweat and glitter, their hands roaming everywhere Arthur wanted Merlin to touch but had gone off in search of something before Arthur could ask a second time.

It was the brief press of a pair of lips on his jaw that started the chain of events. The blonde in front of him, Jim…Tim… Arthur wasn’t sure, was pulled out of his arms and away from him roughly.

“Hey…” the man started to say. Arthur’s eyes opened and he was stunned to see a very imposing, menacing Merlin glaring at the man. Before he could say anything else Merlin turned to the man behind Arthur. “Get off him.”

 

“Who are you?” the man asked boldly. Arthur watched the fury in Merlin’s eyes amplify and he swore he saw them flash gold before he snarled.

“He’s with me. He’s MINE.”

Arthur thought he’d been aroused before. That had been nothing compared to the way his cock was aching now, his stomach unfurling with heat and want and a need he’d never experienced before.

The two men looked from Arthur to Merlin and back, unsure of how to proceed. 

As if to show how serious Merlin was, he reached in, pulled Arthur close and claimed his mouth in a bruising kiss. He was devouring Arthur’s mouth hungrily, emitting low growls and holding Arthur’s head so he and he alone controlled the kiss.

Arthur was not ashamed when he came, just from the kiss alone. He would have bet anyone, all of the money in the Queen’s kingdom that no one could have been the sole focus of Merlin’s sexual hunger and NOT spontaneously come from that alone. He wasn’t sure, but Arthur thought he might have heard one of the men he’d been dancing with mumble about him being a cocktease. Merlin pulled off of Arthur’s face and bared his teeth at him, growling before biting at Arthur’s lips. His hand moved down to the wet spot in Arthur’s jeans. All he could do was moan as Merlin let out a pleased growl.

“Mine.”

When they parted to find Gwaine and let him know they were leaving, Arthur saw a few curious gazes on them. Where he would have, upon initial meeting of Merlin, felt that type of display or attention would embarrass the brunette, he watched his back straighten and his chin rise higher. He fed off of attention, it fueled him and Arthur felt as though Merlin was an enigma he’d never truly figure out.

As their eyes met and Merlin licked his lips hungrily, Arthur’s cock hardened once more and he relished the opportunity he was being given.

 

**Simplicity**

If you ask those who feel they truly know Merlin Emrys, they’ll tell you that he’s humble and conservative. He’s never wasteful, always mindful and of course, the sweetest young man you’ll ever meet.

Arthur agrees he’s sweet, sweet with his kisses and his affection and how no matter what a controlling bastard he is while having sex, he’ll always let Arthur come. And he also knows Merlin is sweet because whenever he can, he will try and suck Merlin down until he has turned the table and has HIM babbling pleas and promises and will say anything he can if Arthur will just let him fucking come already and shoots down Arthur’s throat.

Arthur definitely thinks Merlin is sweeter than anyone realizes, but he keeps that to himself.

As for humble and conservative, that too is all an act. That along with his modesty has everyone fooled. Arthur doesn’t know if it drives him crazy in a good or a bad way, because while he is in awe of Merlin’s ability to charm every damn person he meets into thinking he’s this fucking saint, he’s convinced them equally that Arthur is the devil incarnate.

“You’re such a posh snob, Arthur,” Merlin’s neighbor Bette chastised one night when they were bringing the garbage down to the dumpster after dinner one night.

“I’m sorry?” Arthur had responded, startled at the accusation.

“Just because you have more money than the Queen, doesn’t mean everyone does. You really shouldn’t be flashing all of your money at poor Merlin here, trying to corrupt him. I’ve got my eyes on you Mr. Fancy Pants.” With that, she literally raised two fingers from her eyes and pointed them at Arthur before walking away with a sneer. Merlin had waited until she’d gotten out of earshot before bursting into manic laughter.

“What the bloody hell was that about?” Arthur asked as Merlin began to wipe the tears from his eyes.

“You should have seen your face,” Merlin wheezed as he broke out into another bout of giggles. “I thought you were going to piss your pants.”

“I almost did,” Arthur confessed, still looking over his shoulder for Bette to jump out and make more accusations. “What was that?”

Merlin flapped his hand distractedly as he held the door open. “Last week she saw me coming home after getting groceries. She held the door and being a nosy cow looked into my bags. Saw that fancy cheese and wine that I like and she made a comment. I said that you were coming to dinner that night and you …” Merlin’s giggles shook his body. Arthur felt he knew where this was heading. “Well I told her that the last time you came over and I didn’t have the right cheese or wine, you nearly took a header off of my balcony at what I thought constituted as real food.”

Arthur gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. Merlin hadn’t been lying, that had happened. Except it had been Merlin who spent nearly an hour mocking Arthur on his poor wine selection, what he thought was authentic French cheeses and meats and told the other man that he was in no way allowed to make any more dinner choices without express consent by Merlin.

“You slag,” Arthur growled which only made Merlin laugh harder. “I can’t believe you.”

“Oh, it gets better.” Merlin climbed into the passenger seat of Arthur’s car. They were heading across town to Lance and Gwen’s to meet up with everyone for drinks and dessert. “Later that day I was in the laundry room doing some laundry.”

Arthur groaned, he didn’t know if he wanted to hear where this was going. He put the car into drive and made his way to the bakery where they had to pick up the pastries that Merlin had promised everyone they would be responsible for.

“Well, she saw my sheets…”

“The silk ones that have to be washed so very precise so that it stays the correct amount of soft and smooth while not losing its colour or brilliance?” Arthur teased. He grinned as Merlin playfully swatted him.

“Yes, those. And my boxers.” 

“The silk ones, of course.” Arthur shook his head. “Tell me.”

Merlin’s giggles started again, this time so strong it had Arthur laughing as well despite himself.

“Oh Merlin. Such posh sheets and knickers,” Merlin said in perfect imitation of Bette. “I bet those are your fancy, prissy boyfriend’s too. Probably will only sleep on the finest silk spun by angels and fairies. And god forbid anything less touch his man bits.”

“She did NOT say man bits,” Arthur barked a laugh. He pulled in front of the bakery, laughing at the expression on Merlin’s face. 

“My lips to god’s ears, I swear on all that is holy.”

“And you said?”

“I said of course. It can only be the finest for Lord Pendragon, heir to Pendragon Castle. That you have very specific washing instructions and I am punished if I use even a degree or two hotter or colder water on your delicates.” Merlin’s snort caused for other patrons in the bakery to startle and look at them funny. 

 

Arthur’s breath caught in his throat as Merlin leaned in and whispered hotly in his ear. “I did tell her how thankful you were when I do it right though. How hot and bothered the finest silk sheets make you and it’s all worth your little tantrums if I don’t do it right.”

Before he could argue, Merlin had wheedled Arthur’s credit card from his wallet and Arthur found himself paying a ridiculous amount of money for what was supposed to be enough pastries for a few of them to enjoy with coffee. When he moved to ask Merlin what he’d ordered, the brunette pulled his mouth up for a gentle kiss and informed him if they didn’t hurry they would be late. 

It wasn’t until they were sitting around Lance and Gwen’s kitchen table, celebrating their engagement with coffee and tea were being served when Arthur got a glimpse of what he’d paid for earlier. In stunning glory sat a richly dark chocolate cake with elaborate decorations and 23-carat gold flakes along with a white chocolate ball sprayed with gold dust. The collective gasps in the room startled Arthur nearly as much as the cake itself did.

“Oh... Arthur...” Gwen said, hand on her heart and tears in her eyes. “Did you know that Lance was going to propose?”

Arthur looked wildly from Merlin to Gwen and then back and forth from his friends were staring at him incredulously. “What? Of course not.”

“Why else would you have gotten this cake?” Morgana said with one eyebrow cocked.

“Oh, you know Arthur,” Merlin, the traitor said with feigned awe. “Always has to show off his fine palate. Likes to show up with the prettiest presents, must have the most expensive cake at the party to make everyone else look bad.” Merlin winked as Arthur glared mutinously at him. “But here, now at least there is an occasion for his extravagance.”

Everyone started to laugh as Arthur’s cheeks reddened and Lance began to cut into the decadent cake.

“If you ask me,” Merlin said once he’d finished his first bite of the cake and his eyes had fluttered shut with delight. Arthur had to admit, the cake was incredible, but it hadn’t been his doing. “I think he’s trying to compensate for something.”

Arthur couldn’t contain the indignant shout that resulted. His reaction only further spurned everyone else to discuss the reasons why he always had to outshine everyone, flaunt his money and his status around and walk around with an air of importance. Normally the teasing wouldn’t have affected him but after what Merlin had admitted to him earlier about making him look bad to his neighbor to make himself look better, and now this, Arthur couldn’t sit and let everyone take the piss at him any longer. It was one thing for Merlin to play this charade, but for him to ridicule Arthur to do it was crossing the line.

He faked taking a phone call to escape out through the back doors onto the deck overlooking the back yard. Arthur took a few calming breaths and let the cool air wash over him to cool his anger so he didn’t end up saying something he would ultimately regret. He didn’t need to turn around to know Merlin was behind him.

“If you want to look perfect and wonderful and the golden boy that everyone loves, Merlin that’s one thing. But don’t make me look bad to do it.” Arthur was proud at how strong his voice was. He startled when he felt Merlin’s arms wrap around him from behind.

“You …you used to be so serious. So blind to everything around you,” Merlin said softly, his breath fanning across Arthur’s cheek. He could smell the rich chocolate and coffee Merlin had been enjoying.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I know.” Merlin’s voice was sad; there was so much emotion in it that Arthur turned around to look the other man in the eye. There was regret and apology in his eyes, genuine affection on his face. “And then …then you looked at me one day and it was all I could do to not run away from it. You scared the holy hell out of me Arthur Pendragon.”

Arthur could never imagine someone as strong as Merlin being afraid of anything. He was beautiful. Brilliant. Fearless. Perfect. He said so and balked as Merlin blushed, refusing to meet his eyes.

“For you I’m like that. Only you.”

Arthur saw everything play through Merlin’s face, every emotion, every truth and every fear in his eyes and was overwhelmed with it all. He didn’t know where to begin telling Merlin everything he’d been too afraid to say, so he didn’t try. Instead, he leaned in and kissed him.

Told him of love.

Of fear. 

Of respect.

Of awe.

When they finally pulled away, both men were breathless and trembling. Arthur opened his eyes to see Merlin’s eyes flutter.

“You owe me for that cake Emrys. That thing was fucking expensive.”

Arthur watched as a coy grin spread across Merlin’s face and he leaned in to press his mouth against Arthur’s ear. 

“I’ll make you a deal.”

“I’m listening.”

As he licked his lips, Merlin’s tongue traced the shell of Arthur’s ear. That cake had 23 carat gold flakes on it.”

“And?”

“I’ll let you give me one spank per carat. As payment for that ‘deliciously fucking sinful cake we’re missing out on because we’re out here.”

Arthur’s smile matched Merlin’s in intensity. “Deal.”

**Moderation**

Merlin Emrys did nothing in moderation. When he loved, he loved with all of his heart and soul. There was no question of who his loyalty belonged to. Arthur had never felt so cherished in his entire life.

He woke up every morning to a reminder of what he had, how happy he was and how blessed he’d been to have Merlin come into his life. It could be little things, such as texts just after he’d left their apartment, Merlin reminding him to have a good day and that he loved him. Or it could be big things like Merlin buying him season passes to his favourite football team’s games, both home and away matches just because he loved him and wanted to see him happy.

And with the intensity that he loved, the passion with which he treasured Arthur, he never once expected anything in return. In fact, he would always seem surprised when Arthur would reciprocate his love, both when cooking Merlin dinner with all of the foods he loved and had pretended he could never remember how to make, to buying the white gold engagement ring with crushed diamonds and floating sapphires that always remind Arthur of the deep blue of Merlin’s eyes and how clear and gorgeous they are.

People will always compare him to Merlin, ask him why he isn’t as modest, as humble as his raven haired lover. Arthur has made peace with it, because he knows that while they think they know Merlin, really it’s only the side of the other man he wants them to see. He lets Arthur see the true him. The most arrogant, pretentious, assertive, vulgar, filthy, beautiful, generous, kind, wonderful man he’s ever had the privilege of knowing. And if it means he has to pretend that he is what they think he is, as long as Merlin knows who he is and loves him, that’s all that matters to Arthur.

 

Finis


End file.
